User blog:AnnaBannana/Elona Cutscene Viewer Beta 0.1
(This project is essentially discontinued in lieu of the Elona+ custom builds.) - Aug 18, 2015 Version 0.4 is now out! See the changelog below! Have you ever wanted to view the cutscenes from Elona like they appear in the game? In English? Well, now you can! I am happy to release the Elona Cutscene Viewer. It's still in Beta (feature complete), so there are probably plenty of quirks to iron out. However, it should be to a point where others can get some use out of it. What does it do? Well, basically, it plays files that use Elona's scripting format in a way mostly-accurate to how they appear in-game. It also understands some additional tags so that branching dialogue can be implemented. In short, my purpose was to use this for adapting the Japanese only content in Elona to a more palatable form than simply text on a web-page. It plays the music from Elona, sound effects, the interface is just like Elona, and so forth. The readme.txt file inside the zip explains how the different tags are used. It likewise explains the controls, though they are very simple (using only the arrow keys and the enter key, for now). This release includes the first three cutscenes from Elona's main story as well as a test script I used when testing the forking dialogue implementation. I will in time add the rest of the cutscenes myself and release them here, though anyone is free to adapt any cutscenes or quests or whatever they'd like, of course (you could even make your own scenarios!). How do I use it? Simply extract the contents of the file at the end of this page into your Elona directory. The folder "ECSV" should be in the same folder as Elona.exe and other related files. Then, simply navigate to the ECSV folder and double-click the ElonaCutsceneViewer.jar, which should start the process. Where can I find it? Right here: https://www.dropbox.com/s/chydy5xtxtwvy86/Elona%20CS%20Viewer%200.4.1.zip?dl=0 (V0.4.1) Resource Pack:https://www.dropbox.com/s/5vgs6vbfy6qmzav/ECSV%20AssetPack.zip?dl=0 *Includes: **Beyond the Generations Lv20 If you have any problems, comments, or suggestions, please leave me a comment! (Note: Some simple changes such as window size can be made by editing the config.properties file with a text editor) Changelog *Ver 0.4: **Additions: ***The keyboard shortcuts are now functional in both the scene select menu as well as during scenes. ***There's now an option in config.properties for setting the style with which the {txt} tags display text. Setting the value to "classic" displays the entire content of the {txt} block at once (the way it's done in Elona). Setting the value to "custom" displays each individual block within the greater block one at a time. "custom" is the default, as well as the method that has been used in releases prior to this one. ***The scene select menu now uses Elona's title image as the background ***The remaining portions of Elona's original story have been scripted and included with this release, as well as some of the South Tyris cutscenes. **Changes: ***In order to bring it more in-line with Elona's original scripting format, the {txt} tag will no longer automatically wrap lines of text. As such, this means that scripts must now manually add linebreaks in {txt} tags to avoid displaying text off the side of the screen. The included scripts have been modified accordingly. Note that {chat} tags still automatically wrap text. ***The auto-scroll delay and speed for selections has been adjusted. ***Beginning with this release, the main story is the only scenario that will be included with the program download. Other scenarios (quests, etc.) will be a separate download in order to minimize the base application size. This is primarily due to the custom image tag added in the last update. **Fixes: ***The "okay" sound should no longer erroneously play twice at the beginning of scenes, and should now properly play at the end of scenes that end with a {txt} or {chat} tag. ***In the scene selection menu, the selection highlight on pages after the 1st in multi-page scenarios will no longer display with improper width, and the selection diamond on pages after the 1st in multi-page scenarios should now display in the correct position. ***Holding both the down and up arrows on the scene selection menu or in a dialogue scene where multiple choices are available will no longer cause the "more" sound to be played constantly. ***The continuous play mode should now work properly with multi-page scenarios. ***Fixed a significant memory leak regarding sound playing. *Ver 0.3: **Changes: ***Scenario names are now specified in the ScenarioList.txt file (seperated from the file name by a tab) rather than being the first line in a scenario file. ***Please be aware that cs.txt is meant to follow the in-game cutscene script exactly, so that it could perhaps be dropped into the game as-is someday (though that's unlikely to happen). The skips in scene numbers are a product of this and not an error numbering on my part. Also because of this, the player's perspective is not included. A separate scenario will have to be created to merge the perspectives. **Additions: ***Whether to apply anti-aliasing to text can now be set in config.properties. ***A scaling factor can now be set in config.properties for those who choose to use higher resolutions. The size of all gui elements will be multiplied by this factor. Note that this is simple scaling, so things will look blurrier the larger the scale. Recommended only for large displays and/or when not sitting near the display. ***It's now possible to play all scenes in a scenario. The starting point is decided by the currently selected scene and will play through the end of the scenario. This mode is toggled by hitting the 'z' key . ***You can now display custom images rather than just images in Elona's /graphic/ directory. Location for custom images is assumed to be /Assets/Images/. This feature has been used in the Beyond the Generations Lv20 quest scenario, which should now be fully scripted. ***Hitting up at a first choice or down at the last choice, whether in a scene or in the scene selection menu, will cause the selection option to loop to the other end. ***Hitting left at the first scenario or right at the last scenario on the scene selection menu will cause the selected scenario to loop to the other end. ***Holding up or down now scrolls through choices/scenes. This does not apply to scenarios. ***More scenes have been added to the Main Story scenario. **Fixes: ***Changing an actor's name during the middle of a scene now works properly. ***Scene names on the scene select menu will now be aligned consistently. ***Choices during scenes will now be aligned consistently. ***When text is wrapped, wrapped segments after the first will no longer wrap too quickly based on how many characters the previous segment went over the wrapping length (50 characters). ***The number of actors available in a scene is no longer restricted to 9. Note, however, that you still cannot declare an actor with an identifier higher than the total number of actors. ***Your position in the scene select menu will now be remembered after exiting a scene. It still resets when switching between scenarios. ***Scenarios with more than 16 scenes will now display as separate pages with 16 scenes each rather than display off the screen. ***In scenarios with more than 26 scenes, scenes higher than number 26 will no longer display unpredictable values as their button letter. *Ver 0.2: **New Features: ***Portraits with ID's greater than 159 are now supported. (Custom portraits and some 3rd chapter NPCs) ***The player's name can now be inserted into speech dialogue by use of the {player} tag. The player's name can be edited in the config.properties file. ***It is now possible to set variables through choices. Unless someone convinces me that some variables need to be set outside of choices, that feature won't be implemented. I can't think of any cases where it's needed at the moment. ***It is now possible to make conditional jumps. If the variable specified in the conditional jump does not exist, the script will fall through to the next text/dialogue. **Bug fixes: ***Fixed an issue where the application would crash if a script used an {id} tag just before the {end} tag of a scene. ***Fixed an issue where the jump list wasn't being cleared when a scene ended, possibly causing an application crash. ***Fixed an issue where choices without jumps could crash the application as a result of improper String comparison. **Planned Features for next version: ***Custom background images (for use with non-cutscenes quests) ***Custom music (for files that don't have a synonym) **Known Issues: ***Scenarios with more than 26 scenes will have umpredictable values for the button letters on the scene list. ***There's no scrolling for the scene lists, so scenarios with more than a certain number of scenes will have the scene menu draw off the bottom of the screen. **Other ***This release includes a partially scripted (all the text, but no bg or music) version of the Beyond the Generations Lv20 quest, which showcases all of the new features. ***The included documentation has been updated to be more clear, and the new tags have been added as well. ***Missing licenses for Slick2D and DejaVu Fonts have been included. Category:Blog posts